


Sea of Stars

by Left_In_The_Wreckage



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Captain Bill Cipher, M/M, Siren Dipper Pines, Siren!Dipper, mermaid dipper pines, monster hunter bill cipher, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_In_The_Wreckage/pseuds/Left_In_The_Wreckage
Summary: (I might change the title later)For three nights, a creature had stalked about his ship and stolen from him. Three nights and seven men. The first night he’d thought nothing of it, why should he? The first of the men swore left and right that one day he would just end it all and leap off the starboard, and Bill assumed the drunkard had finally went through with it. Until another two men were gone the next morning. Right. Under. His. Nose. Another couple of sailors here and there. They’d never been the most loyal bunch, and they’d surely seen enough horrors at sea with him as Captain, but he was certain his men were stronger willed than the lilly livered land lovers they slaughtered in their raids on the high seas.He was right to think so.





	Sea of Stars

 

The brackish, salty air and the spray of the sea are known only to the sailors, those who brave the waters and stray far from home. The repetitive rocking of the boat atop the sea would be maddening to some, but to a sailor, it is akin to a mother lulling it’s child to sleep.  _ This was home _ , the lone figure on the deck thought, his red coat tails stiff as they caught the wind and were sent flying back occasionally by the stubborn air currents, though the cloth resisted it. The man’s blond hair caressed his face where it gathered about like a halo just above his shoulders. The mourning spoke of a heavy storm, the air biting and the sky a wicked grey that darkened with every hour.  _ It won’t be long at all,  _ he thought, and it wasn’t.

The winds picked up with a ferocity and the gentle rocking of the ship became a torrent of curses from the men and an all out battle between the wooden broadsides and the onslaught of seawater that fought its way aboard at a faster rate than they could dump it overboard in old, buckets, pails, pots and pans. The captain could scarce get a word in through the noise. Thunder rolled and lightning threatened to set the vessel ablaze, but little would deter the crew of this ship, she and the hardy crew had seen better days, true, but they had also seen many times more dire. They had total faith in their captain. He never let them down before, and he was surely the reason they were still breathing after all they’d witnessed during their voyages. The storm didn't’ die down for hours, and when it did, they no longer knew where they were. They’d been thrown of course, they weren’t even facing the right direction according to the stars and the compass that managed to survive the night in the captain’s breast pocket. They were headed south, but instead, they found themselves facing north… they’d turned completely around. The blonde looked near murderous at the news.

They would have to wait for nightfall to determine how far they strayed off course and find their way to the nearest port before supplies and morale ran low.

* * *

 

Stark black, gloved hands wound around the wheel with a death grip. His hands obscured by the leather sheathes, their stressed, white knuckles are not acknowledged by their owner,  failing to register the pain, or just ignoring it, in favor of fixing his scathing gaze upon the peaceful sea. The crew sent to their cots hours before, the captain alone awaited what the night might bring.

For three nights, a creature had stalked about his ship and stolen from him. Three nights and seven men. The first night he’d thought nothing of it, why should he? The first of the men swore left and right that one day he would just end it all and leap off the starboard, and Bill assumed the drunkard had finally went through with it. Until another two men were gone the next morning.  _ Right. Under. His. Nose. _ Another couple of sailors here and there. They’d never been the most loyal bunch, and they’d surely seen enough horrors at sea with him as Captain, but he was certain his men were stronger willed than the lilly livered land lovers they slaughtered in their raids on the high seas. 

His suspicions were only confirmed when he scoured the ship and found nothing amiss, even the lifeboats were in place. _Every last one of them._ He’d clenched his jaw and made a point not to lose another man that night. So there he stood at the helm of _The_ _Somnium Ruptor,_ searching the water for any sign of change as the stars watched from their perch in the great expanse of open sea and sky. Whenever he thought he noticed something, he’d squint his eyes in the low lantern light, only for it to turn out to be nothing. 

The Sea was still and quiet for much of that night, but the captain refused to sleep. The moon was bright and full, but it barely shed light upon the depths of dark, forbidding waves. It was peaceful, but the air itself spoke of magic and bewilderment, holding its breath like an impatient child. Bill was familiar with the Sea, enough to note when the air changed unnaturally and when the currents were ready to shift, and this, like now, could only be brought upon by some ocean dweller of paranormal origin. He could sense it too, and he wasn't even trying to. From what he could make of it without raising its suspicion, this was a powerful one. Just a while yet… It was only a matter of time before the horror showed it’s ugly maw aboard his ship. He’d decided to stay on deck that night, determined to keep watch, hidden in the shadows until the moon was at its peak and he wasn’t about to head in until he knew just what he was dealing with. Besides, he was the only one at the wheel right now. Some one had to keep an eye out for their course, He’d know exactly where he was if he could determine what was after his men. 

_ Now why don’t you save us both the trouble of waiting and show yourself?  _ He wondered, waiting there. _ You had no qualms hunting down my men, so why do you hesitate to come for me?  _ He was about to lose heart and head back to his quarters, when he strolled over by the water and a splash assaulted his ears, curious grin plastered on his face. He’d finally have his answers.

As bubbles reach the surface of the waves and a face broke out from under the water, he barely registered the appearance of the creature. He could only stare.

Sure enough his eyes were graced with the sight of a smiling face, it would have appeared human were it not for the scales and the fins for ears. He was beautiful, though a bit on the feminine side, Bill almost wasn’t sure.

The creature smiled, innocently, coyly, and batted its eyelashes, before he began his song.  _ Definitely male  _ Bill thinks, limiting his thoughts to simple observations. It’d be his only saving grace caught unaware and in his shock as he was.

It was beautiful, _ he  _ was beautiful. Handsome, even. His voice was enough to break the man’s heart and send his sorrows hanging all the same, and it was all he could do but forget the world around him. He drew closer to the boat and the captain almost forgot himself.

For a moment he _ had _ forgotten himself, and his blubbering, idiot crew, he forgot his duties as captain, all the places he was banned from. His near-death experiences at the hands of so many creatures of legend and monsters previously shrouded in myth-

He almost wanted to. _ Almost, _ but he was no less enchanted.

He supposed the charms of a siren worked on his kind as well. The thought amused him, his smile further encouraged the scaled wonder to move ever nearer to his side. 

He barely breaks out of his trance as he leans overboard, blinking. 

Once. Twice. Clearing his mind of the haze. He knew better than to draw back, however, he didn’t dare with the creature so close now. He didn’t seem to have registered the change in his prey as the last of the clouded stream of thoughts dissipated. The siren was too distracted,  _ too cocky _ really, so certain of his victory. If only he knew his enemy. Bill Cipher, the monster hunter, smiled brighter then, knowing who the true victory belonged to.

Reaching out to the siren, he feigned his dazed expression and lust filled eyes, wasn’t not hard. The siren wasn’t hard to look at and his voice was beautiful. Bill’s grin at least was genuine. The brunette was all too happy to close the distance, oh-so  _ perfectly _ . If Bill was still under his spell, he’d be too far gone by now.

The siren’s luring tune lilted and he fell into a hum as he made to pull him to the water. This was Bill’s cue.

The man started hoisting up the net that it’s gotten too close to, having missed or otherwise ignored the contraption. As it tangled around him, the siren loosed inhuman screeches and cries that almost had Bill dropping him in favor of covering his offended ears, but he didn’t. The siren switched tactics when he noticed this, (it’s desperation growing) clawing at the rope, gnawing at it with its teeth, and trying in vain to coax Bill with its song. When it finally demanded and plead with the captain to release him, Bill only laughed. He’d seen this monster's teeth, he wasn’t about to set it free and expect it to let bygones be bygones. “Not so fun now that the tables have turned, Guppy/ little fish?” he supplied instead, a grin plastered on his smug face. The siren didn’t answer, and resorted to exerting physical strength the man wouldn't have known to expect, hadn’t anticipated after all his earlier struggle, but he was still stronger and more determined to win out. This fish has been taking his crew and it was time to take Karma into his own hands.

When he pulls his unusual catch onboard, the siren makes no move to escape, knowing he can’t hope to get away now, his scales slowly drying out. He only mewls and sniffles, whispering in a foreign tongue Bill didn't care to listen close enough to to decipher. _ Leave the creature with its thoughts _ , _ I have no need of them _ . 

He quieted as the ship drew closer into view and was silent for a while before muttering curses in English,“My family will find you, they will notice I am missing and then… then they will sink your ship!”

“Oh, so you  _ weren’t _ acting alone on these little hunts for my crew?”

His scaled ears twitched a bit and he looked off to the side, straining in his net again. “No… I was at first, but…”

“Well, then! That just means we ought to set sail now and get to land sooner than planned, eh? Thanks for the information guppy!”

“It’s Dipper, you **_coral_** -” He covered his mouth and groaned. He needed to stop talking to this thing, or keep talking, if he can try and talk his way back into the water… and to think, he’d almost eaten him- “Why didn’t it work on you?”

“Hmm? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Bill wasn’t looking at him anymore, he was pulling the boat back up, Dipper noticed the man's bared arms then, and then back at his own. He grimaced, sourly. Even this human has more arm mass than he does. No wonder he was caught!

Dipper continued, however, there was one thing if nothing else he needed the answer to. One that couldn’t bode well for his family and pod.“You- you do though. My song, it didn’t work on you, but I could have  _ sworn… _ ”

“Aye, it did at first, such is your aesthetic beauty, but I know better than all the other dolts you and your kin captured.” Bill shook his head, “I know your kind, and I have defenses of my own”

“Like what?” Dipper meant to sound nonchalant, but his curiosity was peaked. He’d never heard of a man able to resist a siren's charm, a siren’s song. And yet, somehow this man had fallen for his trick…. And then was able to fight against it, when he shouldn't have even detected it until he hit the water.

The man's eyes gleamed an unnatural array of colours before he chuckled out an answer that chilled the sea creature to his very core. “Let’s hope you don’t have to figure that out.”


End file.
